Where Measuring Temperature Can Leads You
by beatrix.acs
Summary: Ziva is sick and Tony takes care of her. One-shot. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, this is just idea that popped up in my head so I decided to write it. It's not the bestest but compared to my bachelor's work which I'm writing right now, I think that this story is better than that ;) Especially the topic is nicer than the topic of my bachelor's work. So if you find a way to read it, please review. Again, English is not my first language so forgive me if there are any grammatical mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

_**Where Measuring Temperature Can Leads You**_

Tony shoved Ziva into her apartment while she was coughing and blowing her nose. She was ill for few days and Gibbs had enough of the sounds she made so he sent her to the doctor and then home. Because her car was in car service due to fact that she damaged the brakes again, Tony had to be the knight in the shining armour who accompanied her to the doctor and then drove her home.

She drove him crazy – even if she looked haggard and her nose was red as clown's nose she looked so pretty cute and beautiful. He also knew that he drove her crazy. She wasn't used to that somebody took care of her so she wasn't very cooperative. When he wanted to pay for her medicaments that doctor prescribed to her, she almost killed him with her glare.

He intended to drive her home and leave as soon as he could. "Zi, go changed and I will prepare a hot tea with honey for you and water to swallow up your medicaments, OK?" he looked at her prepared to be killed right on the spot because he allowed to order her something.

To his surprise Ziva smiled, coughed and replied with a nod. He went into her kitchen and poured the water to the electric kettle and switched it on. He found her favourite mug with printed photo of the Team made on Thanksgiving dinner few years ago and her favourite tea. When the water was done he poured the water into the mug with the teabag and added the honey.

He also found the thermometer and poured the fresh water to the glass and brought it all to the living room. Ziva just came out from her bedroom in the black tank top and grey sweatpants with the blanket in her hands. "You should also take the bathrobe on, you'll be warmer." Tony recommended. Ziva rolled her eyes but obeyed and went to the bathroom to take her bathrobe on.

When she emerged Tony stand next to the couch and pointed at it to signalize her to lie down. She smiled and did as he commanded. She also noticed that he put one of her favourite movies into the DVD player. He carefully put the blanket over her and handed her the thermometer. He sat into the armchair across her couch and pushed the play button.

The movie began and Ziva tried to measure her temperature but wasn't very successful. He watched her with amused grin as she somehow managed to put the thermometer to her armpit and measured her temperature. It showed 38 degrees of Celsius. She huffed and threw the thermometer with a cough across the room.

He laughed and stood up to lift the thermometer up. "Let me guess. You're one of the persons who are unpleasant and angry when they are ill." he asked her. She blew her nose and whined: "I'm never sick. I hate to be sick. I look like a zombie; my nose is red more than the nose of that stupid red-nose moose called Rudolph and I have scratching in the throat. It's frustrating."

He laughed: "It's red-nose REINDEER called Rudolph, not moose, Zi." She glared at him while she was washing down her medicament. "And you don't look like a zombie. Yes, you're little pale but still beautiful as ever." He smiled at her and sat back into the armchair. She regarded him for a moment if he was serious about what he had just said. Then she turned her attention to the movie and asked him casually. "You're staying here tonight?"

He looked at her and replied: "I'm not going anywhere, until you're asleep. Besides I have to teach you how to use a thermometer because you're not very good at it." She chuckled. "Well, I told you that I'm never sick. How do I know how to use it?" Tony nestled in the armchair to get more comfortable. "That's why you have me, Zi. Now watch the movie and try to sleep."

She lay down and closed her eyes but she couldn't get herself to fall asleep. She was nervous because of his presence. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be him here or to leave her alone. She was very confused last few weeks. It seemed that almost everything changed between them – they spent more time together with the team or just the two of them.

Not that she minded – Tony was very kind to her and he was the only one who made her smile but she wasn't sure what did it mean for them. If it was just stronger friendship or maybe something more... She sighed. She wasn't confused like that for a very long time. She was sure that she had strong feelings for Tony but if it was love... or if he would reciprocate her feelings at all.

_Stop it!_ She ordered to herself. These kinds of thoughts really didn't help her to fall of asleep even if she was tired more than ever – maybe the pills played part of it too. She shifted on the couch and the blanket fell down on the floor. Tony stood up, brought the blanket and tucked it around her. She smiled; it was very sweet from him. Tony hovered over her and considered whether to touch her or not but then he backed up and sat back down to the armchair.

Ziva felt that he was about to do something but he retreated. She was disappointed and that feared her. She shifted on the couch again and conspicuously threw the blanket away from her. She heard Tony's sigh as he stood up and grabbed the blanket which he again tucked around her but this time very firmly.

He then gathered his courage and caressed her cheek. Ziva unconsciously leaned into his touch and her smile widened against her best effort not to show how his touch affected her. He began to stroke her hair and Ziva felt herself falling asleep. She drifted off few seconds later with the last thought of Tony stroking her hair.

After few minutes of stroking Ziva's hair Tony stood up and sat back into the armchair. But instead of watching the film, he stared at Ziva and thought about how beautiful she was. He noticed the change in their relationship – they shared more secrets with each other and talked about more important things. He liked it, maybe more than it was appropriate. She was his best friend but he wanted more... and that was the problem. He wasn't sure if she felt the same. And he didn't want to let his feelings ruin everything they had so he forbade himself to have such kinds of thoughts about her.

He sighed. He had never been so confused in his life not even after his breakup with Wendy or Jeanne. But his feelings weren't the only problem. If she would felt the same for him what would they do? Would they be together? What would Gibbs said? _Just stop think so hard, you dumbass!_ He cursed himself. He laid his head on the armchair and drifted off to sleep.

TIVA_NCIS TIVA_NCIS TIVA_NCIS TIVA_NCIS TIVA_NCIS TIVA_NCIS TIVA_NCIS TIVA_NCIS

Ziva was the first who woke up in the morning. Her nose was full but her throat was better. She didn't even want to cough. She blinked few times and her gaze turned to the armchair where slept Tony. She was surprised to see him there, she thought that he left during the night, but he stayed and that made her smile.

She quietly got up and made her way to the bathroom. When she closed the door she blew her nose few times and used nasal spray. She took a hot bath but didn't wash her hair. When she stepped out from the bath she put her clothes back on and covered herself with bathrobe. She looked at herself in the mirror – despite Tony's reassurance she looked like a zombie.

She grabbed her cosmetic bag and put on a little makeup on her face. Then she added eye liner and mascara. Suddenly, she stopped. _Why am I trying to look better? _She asked herself. _I'm sick, for God's sake; I have the right to look like a zombie!_ _Besides, he told me that I'm still beautiful as ever._ Despite her confusion, she smiled at her reflection. _You have a very serious problem, Ziva David, that's for sure._

She frowned, shook her head and went out from the bathroom. Her gaze immediately diverted to Tony who was still asleep. She suddenly realized how cute he looked when he was sleeping. She quietly approached to him and silently admired his features. She secretly liked his face not that she was ready to admit it to him. She loved his hair, his eyes, his lips…

She unconsciously raised her hand and trailed her fingers across his cheek to his jaw and back to his lips. Tony's lips parted like in anticipation and he shifted a little. Ziva flinched and put her hand back like if it was burnt. She wanted to retreat back to the couch and take another pill but his hand shot up and caught her wrist.

Her eyes widened in surprise – he was awake. He made her to look at him: "Were you ogling me in my sleep, Zi?" he asked her with a wink. "No!" she replied immediately with horrified expression in her face. "No, I wasn't ogling you!" she exclaimed once more when he shot her a look that told her he didn't believe her.

"I have just woken up and went to the bathroom. When I came back I wanted to go back to the couch but you caught my wrist." She tried to come up with some excuse. "OK…" he said slowly and let go of her hand. She buried herself into the couch and threw the blanket over her so he couldn't see her face.

He just grinned and asked: "Do you want some breakfast?" Ziva hadn't the courage to show him her face right now so her reply was muffled by the blanket. "Yes, please." He stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare some ham and eggs.

_Did she really ogle me in my sleep?_ He asked himself. He wasn't aware that he fell asleep but first thing he felt was someone's fingers on his jaw. Then he felt that fingers on his lips. He desperately tried not to show that he was awake but his body moved on its own volition. He felt her hand jerked away so he caught her wrist before she could back out.

Then she hid into her shell again so he decided to ignore it. He prepared the breakfast and came back to living room. He found her in front of turned on TV as she was watching cartoons. He laid her plate in front of her with glass of water and he sat back to the armchair. They ate in comfortable silence, sometime interrupted with laughing because of the cartoons and by Ziva's coughing and blowing. They both stole the looks on each other – when he caught her she immediately turned her head back to the TV – the same went for him.

When they ate up he stood up and carried the dishes back to the kitchen. "You don't have to wash it up, I'll take care of it." she called out on him. "Sure." He replied, grabbed her mug with the tea he prepared and came back to the living room. "Have you taken the pill yet?" he asked her. She nodded and he smiled. "Good girl. Now, I'm going to teach you how to use the thermometer."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Tony. I know how can use it." He chuckled: "Yeah, I saw it yesterday. Very professional work." With that he picked up the thermometer and moved to sit on the couch next to her. He pushed down the bathrobe from her shoulder and told her: "Raise your hand a little so I can put this thermometer to your armpit."

She did as he obeyed. This close distance between them made her a little dizzy. On top of that he put his left hand around her while his right hand was holding the thermometer. "You can put your hand back down." He told her with a smile still holding the thermometer. "Now we have to wait." She smiled at him. He was really nice to her. Her gaze slipped to his lips. She shook her head – _what the hell are you thinking about, Ziva?_

"Why are you so close? You don't have to hold the thermometer." She tried to put some distance between them but his grip tightened. "I have to be sure that you don't do the same thing like yesterday because the thermometer is not responsible for your fever." He explained but tried to push it further. "Or maybe, I just want to touch you."

She gulped. Her eyes headed to his lips again. "We're friends." She stated as her last desperate attempt to avoid the inevitable. He flashed her his famous smile: "Yeah, we're friends. _Very close _friends." he leaned in closer to her. "How close?" she whispered already with parted lips and half-closed eyes. "The closest." He whispered against her lips which were only inches apart from his and closed the remaining distance between them.

The kiss was slow on the beginning. They just tasted each other; wanted to last this moment forever. But then their passionate personality won over them and their kiss grew more fervent and more desirous. The oxygen soon became the necessity and they broke up the kiss. She clung onto his shirt. He was still holding the thermometer which now showed 38 degrees of Celsius again.

They both looked at each other with shocked expressions. But that sexual tension between them was too overwhelming and they began to lean in again to another kiss. Then the Tony's cell rang. He sighed and bent his head. He dropped the thermometer and released Ziva from his embrace. He turned to the table and answered his cell. "Yeah, DiNozzo."

Ziva didn't know what to think. She wasn't sure what just happened and what it meant for them. She heard Gibbs' voice on the other line and she knew that Tony will have to go. Tony listened to Gibbs: "OK, where?" he desperately tried to find some spot to lay his eyes on. He didn't dare to look at Ziva. He felt horrible for that his feelings came over him and broke his own promise to himself.

"Yeah, be there in twenty." He ended the call and stood up. "Um. I have to go." He told her still not looking at her and trying to gather his things. Ziva couldn't hide the hurt in her face. He was avoiding her eyes which was worse than he had to go. "OK. Um… Have a nice day." She covered her eyes with her hand.

He turned to her and finally looked at her but she didn't lift her gaze to his. "Thanks. I can stop by in the evening to bring some food?" She shot him an incredulous look. The awkwardness rose to another level. "It's not necessary. I can take care of myself, Tony." She coughed and ordered him: "Go, you'll be late. See you later."

Tony's heart flipped. She rejected him, but on the other hand – he couldn't blame her. He understood why she didn't want to see him. He turned on his heel and got out from her apartment. He leaned against the wall and sighed. He screwed this up. He was too afraid of his feelings that he lost his chance with Ziva forever.

Ziva sighed. She tried to hold back the tears that formed in her eyes. She cursed herself for that she allowed him to kiss her. Now she was sentenced to remember how great the kiss was. But it didn't matter; the kiss was huge step back in their relationship. It would be very hard for them to return back to what they had. Then she heard the rumbling of the keys.

Tony knew that he screwed this up. But he couldn't leave it like that; he just couldn't run away from this. He really had strong feelings for her and if the kiss meant that she had similar feelings at least a bit; he had to act. He grabbed his spare key from Ziva's apartment and went inside. What he saw almost shocked him – he thought that she would be angry but instead it looked like she was crying.

He rushed to the couch and sat beside her. He lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Oh, Ziva, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" She cut him off in shaky voice: "You know, Tony, I really don't need this right now. Go away." He stroked her face. "No. I have to do it. I'm sorry for this." And with that he kissed her again.

She fought with him for a moment but soon she realized that he won't let her go so she melted into his hands on her face and responded with all she had. When they broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers. She coughed and blew her nose. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to know that I'm not running away from this." He whispered.

She smiled. "Yeah, I've noticed. But if you will continue like this, you'll be sick too." He looked at her with big grin and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Well, in that case, I have to kiss you more often, because if I got sick, I wouldn't go back to work." She chuckled and ruffled his hair. "And I think that Gibbs would suspect something."

He looked at her with serious face. "I'm not running away from this, Zi. I want you to know." She smiled and caressed his cheek. "Now, I know, Tony. But you have to go. We can talk about this later." He looked at her confused. "I don't want to go. I want to be here with you and take care of you."

Still smiling she told him: "Tony, Gibbs will headslap you for being late. You can come here after you're done at work, OK? I'm not going anywhere. We can sort out the things that just happened later." Tony nodded. She was right; he was already late not to mention that he was in the same clothes like yesterday.

He pouted. "Fine, I'll go. But I will come this evening and bring you some food, OK?" She nodded and punched him on the arm. "Go. I'll be good." He stood up and before he went away he bent down and kissed her. "See you in the evening, Zi." She smiled. "I can't wait. See you later."

He closed the door behind him and started the way to his car with the biggest grin he ever had. He didn't screw it up, Ziva gave him a chance. He finally could show his feelings to her now because he knew she wanted him too. And that made him happy. He exited the building and inhaled the fresh air – _today would be a great day_.

Ziva just snuggled back to the covers while she coughed several times and drifted off sleep with a big smile. Everything was okay. Tony wanted her in the way she wanted him and that was the only thing which mattered.

_**The End**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Some of you want me to continue with this story so I came up with this. Thanks for reading and reviewing to all!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tony arrived at the crime scene 10 minutes later than he had intended. He stopped by at home to change his clothes which prolonged his delay. When he arrived at the crime scene he was sure that a proper headslap awaited him. Luckily, he didn't see Gibbs anywhere. "Hi, McGoo!" he greeted McGee who was already at the crime scene.

"Hey, Tony. What took you so long?" Tony smiled when he recalled the kiss between him and Ziva. However, the headslap from Gibbs awakened him from his daydreaming. Tony frowned and rubbed his head. "Sorry, boss. I will never be late again." Gibbs stood behind him and said: "I doubt about it. Where have you been, DiNozzo? You said you'll be there in twenty. That was ten minutes ago."

Tony was prepared to give him proper excuse so he began to explain why he was late. "Well, when you called me, I was on my way to Ziva. She wanted to borrow some film because she's bored. So I stopped by at her, gave her the film and went here." Gibbs stared at Tony with suspicious look. "Hm. How is she?" he asked him.

Tony silently breathed a sigh of relief. "She's better than few days ago. It seems that those pills she got yesterday from the doctor helped her." Gibbs just nodded and returned to his work. Tony stood rooted to the ground still worried whether Gibbs suspected something or not. Gibbs yelled at him: "DiNozzo! Start doing your job!" Tony snapped from his stupor and replied: "On it, boss!" and did as Gibbs ordered.

* * *

When they arrived back to NCIS and began their routine of finding the information about the victim and possible suspects, Tony felt that his throat began scratching. _Oh great, maybe I caught it from her._ He thought to himself while he coughed several times. "Are you having a cold, DiNozzo?" asked him Gibbs with raised eyebrows.

Tony gulped several times desperately trying to get rid of that unpleasant feeling in his throat. "No boss. I'm fine." he assured him but his voice wasn't very convincing. Gibbs regarded him for a moment but let it go. After another few coughs and even blowing nose Gibbs had enough. That sounds made him crazy and he couldn't focus on work. It was the reason why he sent Ziva to the doctor.

"Go down to Duck. He will look at you." He ordered to Tony. Tony looked at him confused. "But I'm fine, really." Gibbs shot him a look saying I'm-the-boss-I'm-the-one-who-giving-orders-and-you-'re-the-one-who-just-obey and emphasize his look when he said: "That wasn't an advice that was an order." Tony frowned but stood up and went to the elevator.

When he arrived to the autopsy Ducky looked up at him from the dead body. "I'm not finished yet with the autopsy, Anthony." He informed him thinking that Tony came down because of the information on the victim. Tony cleared his throat. "Yeah, I see. But Gibbs sent me down here because I maybe have a cold and you could give me some pills."

Ducky turned to Jimmy and removed his gloves. "Finish this one instead of me, Mr. Palmer." Jimmy's face lit up and hurried over to the body. "Sure Dr. Mallard." Ducky led Tony aside and pointed to the chair to make him sit down. "So how do you feel Anthony?" Tony felt terrible in truth but he had the evening rendezvous with Ziva before him so he had to act like he was OK.

"Well, it's just a little scratching in throat, nothing serious." He tried to assure Ducky while Ducky prepared to examine him. "Open your mouth Anthony and stick out your tongue." Tony obeyed. "Hm. That doesn't look good. When did you begin feel sick?" Tony was honest. "About few hours ago. It was very quick."

Ducky had a think about it and then asked him. "Were you near somebody who has cold too?" Tony blinked. "Yeah, I accompanied Ziva to the doctor and then I drove her home." Ducky shook his head. "No, I don't mean it like that. Your immunity is too good to catch a cold from just few hours you spent with Ziva. I mean more direct contact – like a kiss."

Tony shifted a little. This conversation was heading somewhere where Tony didn't like it. "What do you mean, Ducky?" he asked him with evident uncertainty in his voice. "I mean, dear Anthony that this quick start of your cold is caused by direct contact with someone else who has cold too. And that direct contact may be a kiss. Did you kiss someone in last 24 hours?"

Tony gulped. He was all night with Ziva and everybody knew that he accompanied her to the doctor and then drove her home. "Ducky…" he began but his voice trailed off. He couldn't do that. He couldn't tell Ducky the truth. Ducky smirked when he saw Tony's struggle. "I think I understand." He told him trying to give Tony a hint that his "secret" is safe with him.

"Is he able to work, Duck?" Gibbs's voice spread through the autopsy. Tony's head snapped up. _How long he has been standing there? What did he hear?_ "Ah Jethro. I think that he could use some time off just to be safe. But it's not necessary, he's able to work." Ducky replied.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "McGee's waiting for you at the garage. You have interrogation to do." Tony nodded, thanked Ducky and disappeared from the autopsy. Gibbs followed him with his mistrustful look and then he turned to Ducky. "What was it all about?" Ducky shrugged. "Well, I just tried to determine where he might catch the cold."

Gibbs just nodded. He decided not to dig around just in case he might get angry with Tony. "Talk to me, Duck." and pointed with his head in the direction of the victim. "Well, Jethro…" Ducky began his routine talk about the victim's wounds and his cause of death.

Meanwhile, Tony headed to the garage where McGee awaited him. He hoped that Gibbs didn't hear everything. He was screwed if Gibbs would ever found out about the kiss between him and Ziva. They have to sort out what did it mean for them and which way their relationship is going and then they could tell other people about it.

* * *

Tony drove the car while McGee was typing on his phone a message for Abby. Tony's memories shifted to the great kiss he experienced this morning. Only thing he could think about was the way she responded to his kiss, how she smelled, tasted, how she clung onto him as if her life depended on the kiss because she wanted to show him her feelings…

"TONY!" he heard McGee's yelling and snapped out from his mooning over Ziva. "Yeah?" he turned to McGee. "Are you OK, Tony? You zoned out for a moment." Tony frowned. "Did I? Sorry, I wasn't aware of my daydreaming." McGee smiled. "Yeah, you had that dreaming look on your face and you were smiling like a Joker."

Tony smiled again. McGee regarded him for a long moment then turned back to the road and asked him causally: "So, did you get yourself a woman?" Tony's head quickly turned to McGee then back on the road. "What?" he laughed nervously. _What was wrong with all these people today? Does whole universe know that I and Ziva kissed or something?_

"Well, you're smiling, you're daydreaming – all signs of meeting with a beautiful woman on yesterday night." Tony considered whether to tell McGee the truth, or the half-truth or to lie. He decided for the second option. "I wasn't with a woman last night." He stated and suddenly added: "Well, I was with woman but not like… that."

"What do you mean?" McGee asked him. "Well, I was with woman last night but it wasn't a date. I was with Ziva and we watched a film. That's all. Nothing happened." McGee looked at him suspiciously and decided to push further. "Well, if nothing happened, then why you are so all dreamy and smiley?"

Again, Tony told him the half-truth. "I don't know. I'm not even aware of the fact that I'm smiling. It was just nice a movie night with Ziva. That kind of relax I needed, you know? That's all." McGee nodded trying to play satisfied with this kind of answer even though he wasn't. He suspected that if Tony told him the truth – that he spent the night with Ziva – something had to happen.

* * *

Tony went through the corridor leading to the Ziva's apartment with the food in one hand and the keys in the other. He put the key into the keyhole and opened the door. Ziva was nowhere to be seen but TV was turned on. He put the food – his favorite pizza and her favorite pasta – on the table and looked around the room if there was any sign of Ziva.

The door of the bathroom opened and Ziva emerged in just a towel. She headed to her bedroom when she caught a glimpse of someone leaning against the front door. "Tony!" she exclaimed and covered herself with her arms. Tony grinned and her. "Well, hi beautiful. I'm just enjoying the view." She couldn't help it and smiled. "OK, but can you turn around while I will take my clothes on?"

He tilted his head and pouted while he considered whether to obey her request or not. "No?" he tried. She glared at him and he laughed. "Just joking." and turned around. Ziva smiled again and went to her bedroom to take her clothes on. She was feeling much better than this morning. The cough stopped so only common cold was bothering her.

When she stepped out from the bedroom she heard Tony's coughing. She frowned, approached to him and turned him around to make him look at her. "Oh, you're sick, sweetheart?" she palmed his face and caressed his cheek. Tony's right hand made her way to her waist while his left hand caught her hand on his cheek and began to caress her.

They locked their eyes and leaned in to kiss each other. The kiss was slow and sweet – they both knew that they had plenty of time to worship each other later. When they broke, Ziva put their hands out of his face and slid them under his jacket around his waist. "I missed you." She confessed into his chest. Tony stroked her hair and embraced her. "Yeah, I missed you too."

Then he realized how Ziva called him – sweetheart – and he wasn't sure if he was allowed to call her with some endearment too. His body stiffened with the tension and Ziva noticed it. She looked up at him into his frowned face. "What's wrong?" she sounded a little scared with worry that he might change his mind.

"You called me a sweetheart." He looked down at her still frowning. "No!" she immediately exclaimed with fear that he really changed his mind and she was prepared to take back the endearment. But then she did a double-take. _Maybe it's time to stop to be afraid of my own feelings. He made it clear in the morning that he is not running away from this._ She thought to herself and determined to be completely honest with him.

"Yes, I called you a sweetheart. Is there any problem with it?" she asked him prepared to hurt him if he tried to back away. "No!" Tony assured her. "It was nice to hear that. I liked it." He smiled at her and coughed. She frowned at him. "But why did you freeze?" He caressed her cheek. "Because I wasn't sure if I have the right to call you with some endearment too."

She smiled as she shook her head over his uncertainty and nudged his nose with hers. "Sure, you can, my little fool. I'm giving you the permission." Tony grinned. "OK, so I have to find out some endearment that could describe only you. I think that I can get along with "honey" for now." And he bent down to kiss her while he walked her to the couch.

"Or darling." He kissed her again while she stumbled a little because she was walking backwards but he steadied her. "Or sweetie." Another kiss followed while she giggled but responded to his sweet lips. "Or sunshine." They made it to the couch with another kiss and another step. "Or babe." He bent to kiss her again with the intent to push her down on the couch but she smacked him on the arm.

"Hey! Don't ever call me baby or babe! I hate it." she warned him while she was poking into his chest with every word. He laughed and she turned them over and pushed him on the couch. He caught her hands and took her with him so she was lying on top of him. They laughed together and adjusted themselves on the couch to be more comfortable.

"OK, no babe. It's too common; it can't describe your loveliness." Tony agreed. "What about gorgeous fruitcake?" he offered and she laughed. She blew her nose while Tony coughed several times and she looked at him with teasing smile. "I thought that you already have an endearment for me." She tilted her head on the side and waited when he will realize about what she was talking about.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, sweetcheeks." He sighed happily while Ziva laid her head on his chest. "Or we could use some French. What do you think, ma belle?" She smiled dreamily. His idea of using French flooded her with memories of their time together in Paris. "It is not so bad idea, mon mignon. But-" she rolled on top of him. "French is also a secret language – a language of love."

She put her hands around his neck and kissed him. Her tongue demanded entry into his mouth and he let her in. When they broke the kiss, they grinned on each other lovingly. "Are you hungry? I brought some food." Tony waved his hand in the direction of the food. She looked up at him. "Yeah, I am my little hairy butt. But maybe not for food." She sat up and grabbed her box with pasta. "Mmm. My favorite." She turned to Tony who was sitting up and opening the box with his pizza. "Thanks." She kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled. "You're welcome."

They ate for few minutes in silence watching television when Tony asked her: "So, how was your day?" She huffed. "Boring. I read a book, watch the TV – so completely boring. I hate to be sick." He smiled and offered her. "Well, I can keep you company, if you want." She frowned. "You have to go to work, Tony. Gibbs, will-" Tony cut her off. "Gibbs ordered me to take the rest of week off because I caught a cold. But I have to be OK by Monday morning or he will kill me."

She just couldn't wipe off that grin on her face. It was Tuesday and they had almost all week ahead of them! _Stop behaves like a teenager and behaves reasonably, Ziva!_ She thought to herself and shook her head. "Tony, I can't force you to be here with me almost all week." He grinned at her. "You're wrong, Zi. That's exactly what I want. To be here with you while we both try to make the other feel better."

Her smile widened if it was even possible and she quickly kissed him. "OK. And how was your day?" He sighed. "Horrible and really hard." She frowned and asked him concerned: "Why?" Tony chuckled. "Well, first of all – I've been headslapped because I was late and I had to explain why I was late." Ziva chuckled and pointed a finger on him. "I told you that Gibbs will headslap you for being late."

He smiled at her and continued: "So I came up with a story that I was on my way to you because you wanted to borrow a film. I told him that I came here and then headed to the crime scene. He seemed to understand that and even asked me how you are doing. But he was still suspicious." He rubbed his face while Ziva smoothed his back.

"When we arrived to NCIS I felt scratching in throat and I coughed few times so Gibbs sent me down to Ducky. It looks like he guessed why did I get the cold and from whom." Ziva blinked and the panic grew in her. "He did not…" she began but Tony cut her off. "Yeah, he knows. He guessed, I didn't tell him anything. I just tried to indicate him not to speak about it."

"Well, it's a lesson – not to kiss anybody when he or she is sick. Especially when everybody knows that these two spent some time together like in our case." She meditated. He chuckled. "And that's not the worst thing – Gibbs overheard something and I don't know how much he overheard." Ziva looked at him horrified. "Did he say something?" Tony just shrugged. "No, but that doesn't mean he doesn't suspect something."

"Please tell me it's the end of your day." She whined. "Uh-uh." Tony replied. "McGee suspects something too… that means Abby as well." She looked at him. "What did you do?" He shrugged again. "Nothing, I swear. I was just daydreaming…" the last word was more than a whisper but Ziva heard it. "Daydreaming? Anthony DiNozzo was daydreaming?"

"Hey, that's not funny!" he raised his hands in defense. "Besides, it's your fault. I was mooning over you." Ziva smiled at him and her gaze softened suddenly. "You were mooning over me? That's so sweet…" she launched herself on him and kissed him with everything she had. He responded in the same way more than happy that he had the privilege to kiss her.

When they broke he stroked her hair while she caressed his cheek. Then Tony asked the necessary question that hung in the air for all time. "So, what are we?" he asked her. "What does this-" he indicated with his finger between them, "mean for us?" Ziva thought about it for a while and took the courage to tell him what she wanted. "Well, I guess you're my boyfriend now." She said with some uncertainty.

He grinned at her. "In that case I guess you're my girlfriend now." He nudged her noise with his finger. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "But I want to keep in secret for a while, you know. Just to stay between us and enjoy that new thing in our lives." He nodded because he completely agreed with her.

He stood from the couch. Ziva frowned – she didn't want him to leave her all alone. He saw that look on her face and quickly assured her: "I just have to stop by at my apartment to bring some clothes and other stuff over here so we can spend the rest of the week together, OK?" She nodded and pulled him down to kiss him. "Hurry." She whispered against his lips.

He nodded and reassured her: "I will." As he left her apartment his grin was wider more than the one he had on his face in the morning. Yeah, he was sick but he could spend the rest of the week with Ziva and they could treat each other. There was nothing better he would do.

Ziva snuggled to the blanket and picked up the remote control. As she flipped through the channels trying to find something interesting, she thought about that amount of time that she and Tony had to discover that newness of their relationship. And that was the best thing in the world she could do right now.

**The End**


End file.
